New Moon
by sierrakrystalblack
Summary: The War had just ended and everything seemed so dark. Harry is left alone, while the Weasleys grieve for Fred, and Hermione joins him. Together, they find that when it's the darkest of nights, the stars shine their brightest. R&R please! One-shot


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters all go to J.K. Rowling!**

Harry Potter stood in front of the Great Lake alone. The Final Battle had just ended. There were too many casualties, too many innocent lives lost. The unmoving bodies were just strewn across the land of Hogwarts. It was an awful sight to see. His emerald eyes watered as he watched the sun set in the blood red sky. It was as if the blood had spilled into the heavens. He closed his eyes and the tears he fought came falling down. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they had lost their lives because he was too slow. He was the only one who should have died; it was his responsibility. He grieved for them now, he grieved for their families. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down. His knees suddenly felt weak and he dropped down to the ground. He captured his face with his hands and covered it. His chest was bursting with guilt and pain and he gave a strangled shout.

A small hand reached out to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned into the hand and sighed. He knew who it was. Of course he would know, that hand has comforted him for seven long years. He looked up to see her tear stained faced looking at him with concern. She was always concerned about him. She always cared, even when he didn't deserve it.

"Hermione" he croaked her name. Her dark cinnamon eyes softened and she sat beside him. She moved her hand away and leaned into his side. He leaned back. Harry had slowly become accustomed to Hermione's touch during their long friendship. They settled into a comfortable silence. The sun had completely set and they were left with the black sky, covered with clouds that threatened to rain. It matched their mood.

They silently wept for their lost friends and school mates. This wasn't how they pictured the end. They didn't even think they were going to live through it all. How were they supposed to move on? Their whole lives was spent leading up to the Final Battle, and now, it was over. With Hermione beside Harry, he didn't feel so alone and lost. She has been with him through almost everything, and definitely through the most important events. She has never given up on him; she was his rock. She was his consistency in his chaotic life.

Harry was Hermione's first friend and he has always done his best to understand her. He was willing to give his life to her when they barely new each other. At first she became friends with him so she could somehow repay him, but as she got to know him it became much more than that. To be honest, she had forgotten all about paying him back and just became his friend. She then developed an almost maternal instinct towards him. She couldn't help but be protective over him. Now, she doesn't know if it's maternal or something else, something more. They've been through life and death, heaven and hell, health and sickness, together. He boldly took her calloused hand with his, and she gave it an encouraging squeeze.

They had stopped crying, but they let the tears dry on their scarred faces. Hermione was the first to break their silence.

"Are you... how are... Harry, I'm sorry... I..." She stumbled through her words, a first for the smartest witch in their generation. She had failed at finding the right words to comfort her friend, but Harry had understood.

"You don't have to say anything Hermione, I know. I... thank you. Thank you for... well, I guess that would be everything. I think... in time, I think I'll be okay." He answered her unasked questions. She shook her head and looked at him.

"You don't need to thank me Harry. I'm glad that I could help you, that you accepted my help." She stated like a fact. He turned to her. Her statement made him think of Ginny. He had refused the spunky red head's help during the war. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but maybe it wasn't entirely for her protection either. His emerald eyes pierced through her eyes and she couldn't help but flinch from the intensity. To her credit, she stared right back.

"You've been my friend for a long time Harry." She started softly.

"We've been through everything together and I would never leave your side or turn my back on you, especially when you need me the most. I also know, that you would do the same for me." She continued. Her statement reminded her of her other close friend. A certain red head that has been there for her almost as much as Harry. The wound she had felt when he left them in the middle of their mission, rehashed. She didn't know if she could ever truly forgive him. The intensity of the war and the chaos it had created, made her forget all his insensitive remarks and all of his faults. She wasn't perfect herself, but he didn't really understand her and he never tried. Now, with the war over, she could think straight again. Maybe, the romance she had built with him wasn't entirely because she was attracted to him that way. Maybe she thought he was her only option.

"You've always been my priority. I don't think I could change that, I don't want to change that. You're all I have." She whispered the last part. His eyes softened with guilt and she put her free hand to his shoulder once again.

"No, Harry. Please, don't feel guilty. I've made my own decisions and their the decisions I will live with. I would do the same thing all over again, if I have to." She assured him. He shook his head in disagreement.

"You shouldn't have had to choose. If we were never friends..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't have survived Voldemort and his years at Hogwarts without her.

"Don't! Don't you dare, Harry! You've given me a great childhood, filled with happy memories. You've given me purpose and importance. You've given me courage and adventures. You've given me the best thing of all..." she lectured him urgently. He gave her a questioning look when she stopped abruptly.

"You, Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She ended, looking away from him, taking her hands away from him. He felt empty without them. He didn't dare take her hands though. He looked away from her and saw that the clouds were slowly blowing away. A sudden gust of wind made them shiver, but neither could leave their post. They settled into another silence, thinking over their short conversation.

Hermione was probably the best thing that has happened to Harry as well. She was a gift sent from God. She was everything he ever needed. A caring mother, a supportive sister, a reliable friend, a strict teacher and she would have made a great wife. She loved him and cared for him. He has always felt that from her; she has never said anything, but she showed it through her actions. He couldn't have survived without her and he doesn't think he could live without her with him, ever, even as a friend. This time it was the Boy-who-lived that broke the silence.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me too. You're also, the only one I have left. You're, literally, my everything." He confessed, which was a surprise to both of them. She turned to look at him, only to see him looking down in embarrassment. She suddenly tackled him into a hug that caused her to land on top of him. He cautiously put his arms around her and guided her to his side. They ended up half hugging each other.

"We'll get through this," Harry said.

"Yes, together." Hermione answered. Emerald met Cinnamon, and their eyes professed their dedication to each other. It was so much more than love; it was trust, loyalty, forgiveness, hope, faith, friendship, past, present and future. The didn't say it, they didn't have to. For now, this was enough. They understood each other and accepted each other, but it was too early. A war had just ended and their respective partners are grieving over a lost family member, a close friend to both of them. They knew that they would be together in the future, no matter how. Maybe as friends, maybe as lovers, and they both silently hoped for the latter, but only time will tell.

It was a new moon that night and even though it seemed dark, the stars shown brighter.


End file.
